


Sugar we're Going Down

by Anrym



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrym/pseuds/Anrym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, what was he expecting? Soft kisses and declarations of love? He knows it’s his fault, knows that he’s the one who spread his legs for the Alpha, that he shouldn’t expect anything in return and yet..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar we're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himino/gifts).



> I had this story in my laptop for a long time so I might as well post it. Thanks to anyone who's reading this ^^

Stiles loves Fridays, especially Friday nights.

Sure his poor Dad has to work double-shift at the station on that day, leaving Stiles to fend by himself until Saturday, but he’s used to it.

What he loves the most about Fridays, is to have the house to himself. On Fridays, he can do whatever he wants, as long as he can destroy all the evidence, of course.

On that day he can watch porn on the living room, leave the bathroom door open while he pees, walk around the house naked or even try on his mom’s wedding dress.

It’s not like he does any of those things, but he could if he wanted to.

Ok he might have tried on the wedding dress, but it was only once ok? And besides, it was only to see if he could fit in it, not because he thought he would look great in it. And if he took a few pictures with his phone, that was nobody’s business.

Another thing he likes to do on Fridays is to spend some quality time with his hand, sure he gets off on the other days too, but on Fridays he can be as loud as he wants without having to worry about his dad hearing him.

He didn’t want to repeat the little incident that happened on the seventh grade, which resulted in his dad siting him down and giving him the sex talks, both of them.

Having your dad telling you how sex works between two guys is a traumatic experience, especially if he has pamphlets.

Which is why now that he knows his dad won’t be home in the next few hours, Stiles takes the opportunity to have a little “alone time” before dinner.

He heads to his room, ready to take off some of the teenage frustration when his phone vibrates, alerting him of a new message.

 

7:29 P.M.

_Where is Scott.  –Sourwolf_

Not even a question mark, seriously.

 

7:30 P.M.

_Charming as ever aren’t you, would it kill you to add a little more words? >:(  –Stiles_

Figuring that should do it, he drops his phone on the bedside table and begins to undress again. He’s already on his boxers when the phone vibrates again.

 

7:32 P.M.

_Where.Is.Scott. –Sourwolf_

Exasperated, he writes another quick replay before turning off his cell phone.

7:32P.M.

_NOT HERE. –Stiles_

He probably should had paid more attention to Derek’s last text, but right know there was only one thing in his mind. Crawling into his bed, Stiles reached for the bottle of lube that was hidden beneath his pillow. Not the greatest place to hide an incredibly embarrassing object but he knew his dad wouldn’t search his room.

Same couldn’t be said about Scott, however. He only hopped his best friend had learned his lesson the last time he was poking his nose among Stiles’ things without his permission. Bro code be dammed, there were some things that he didn’t wanted Scott to know.

And judging by the horrified look on Scott’s face, he also didn’t needed to know what Stiles had hidden in that shoe-box under his bed. To be fair, even Stiles freaked out almost every time he saw it.

Thankfully, Scott had been too shocked to ask why he owned a freaking knotting dildo. He just dropped the thing like it was on fire and jumped out the window in record time.

That had happened last week and Scott was still avoiding him. Knowing Scott, he would probably be too embarrassed to face Stiles for a few days before getting over it and start asking Stiles all sorts of embarrassing questions.

Which he would worry about later; right know he had more important matters at hand, literally. Slipping his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, He pulled them over his hips and down his thighs.

Once naked, Stiles opened the lube and squeezed a generous amount into his fingers. He started slow, squeezing his cock and stroking it gently. Letting out a moan, he turned on his back, pumping his hand up and down a little faster, paying special attention to the tip. Moaning louder, he closed his eyes and imagined that it was someone else’s hand, someone with big, rough hands, green eyes and stupidly attractive stubble.

He didn’t know when it started, well he did, but denial was not just a river and he wasn’t ready to face that situation right now or ever. He knew his stupid crush on a certain werewolf would only bring him trouble. And besides, there was no way in hell he would do something about it, he likes his throat in one piece thank you very much.

He stroked himself a few more times before he moved his hand lower, playing with his balls for a while before moving his fingers to his hole. He used one finger to slick himself before thrusting two fingers in. Hissing, he ignored the slight burn and waited a few seconds before moving his fingers; slow at first but gaining speed quickly.

Scissoring his fingers, he reached for that bundle of nerves that was hidden deep inside him. He massaged his prostate with two fingers before adding the third one. Stroking his cock with his other hand, the sting of the third finger was quickly overrun with pleasure.

When he deemed himself loose enough, he removed his fingers and reached under the bed, taking the box that was hidden beneath. He opened it with trembling fingers and took the eight-inch fire-red dildo that he had bought a few weeks back. He had been stretching himself with his fingers almost every day since then, and today was going to be the day that he would finally put it in, knot included.

Pouring lube into the dildo, he stroked the length a few times before squeezing the knot, wishing it was the real thing and not a piece of plastic. Heart racing, Stiles turned on his hands and knees; spreading his legs apart. Rubbing the head of the dildo against his hole, Stiles let out a lewd moan. The thought of Derek being the one that’s rubbing against him almost making him come early.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed the dildo inside. The feeling of being penetrated for the first time by something other than his fingers was strange… a little painful too but that was to be expected. He pushed it in until the head of the dildo was completely in, a loud whine escaping his throat.

He moved it around a couple of times before pushing it in a little further, taking in about two inches before pulling it out. In and out, in and out. He repeated the movement until he had a little over half of the toy inside, every thrust making an obscene wet sound.

How he wished to have Derek here with him, to feel his weight on his back and those strong hands around his waist. He wanted Derek to leave his mark on his skin, to bite and suck bruises on his body.

Thrusting the dildo a little faster, he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.

“D-Derek…” he whimpered.

All he could think of was Derek, Derek and his stupidly attractive face and body that would make any straight man melt. Which he wasn’t to begging with but still…

A sudden jolt of pleasure surprised him as the head of the dildo rubbed against his prostate for the first time, making him mewl. “D-Derek, please…”

He was too distracted by the newfound pleasure that he didn’t hear the ferocious growl or the sound of something heavy stepping on the roof. He had a second to panic after his window was yanked open, he tried to turn around and face the threat but the sudden weight of someone on his back was crushing him against the bed.

He heard the growl before the dildo was roughly pulled out of him, making him yelp. Strong hands grabbed his wrists, holding them tightly behind his back. Terrified, he struggled against his assaulter, trying desperately to throw him off. He was about to have a panic attack when the man spoke.

“Don’t”

He froze.

No way.

There’s no way this is happening.

Looking over his shoulder, he encountered a pair of glowing red eyes, confirming what he already knew.

Derek.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but was stopped by another growl dangerously close to his neck. “Don’t.”

He’s gonna die. Derek was going to rip out his throat with his teeth for moaning his name while he fucked himself with a rubber cock and leave his bloody, naked body for his dad to find in the morning.

He’s dead. He’s beyond dead, he’s….

 Ooh..

Stopping his mental rambling, he took a few seconds to analyze the sensation of something hard poking the inside of his thigh. Either Derek had his phone in his pocket or he’s really, really happy to see him.

Huh, Interesting.

With no self-preservation whatsoever, Stiles rolled his hips against Derek’s crotch. The moan-slash-growl that answered him was quickly followed by a hard nip on the nape of his neck, making him shiver.

“Say no,” growled Derek, his voice distorted by the fangs. “Say no and I will leave.”

He couldn’t believe this was happening; this had to be some kind of dream where Derek would suddenly realize how madly in love he was with stiles and would come to claim him.

It wouldn’t be the first time…

However, he didn’t remember felling any pain in his dreams. His wrists were starting to hurt in Derek’s grip and he could feel his claws digging lightly on his skin. Not a dream then.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by another growl, only this time; it was more predatory than threatening. “Say no or I won’t be able to hold back.”

He knew that he should say no, knew that Derek only wanted him right now because he probably smelled like a bitch in heat, desperate for it. He knew and yet, he wanted him. He wanted Derek so fucking bad it hurts.

Throwing caution to the wind, he bared his neck, submitting to the alpha. The reaction was almost instantly. Derek released his wrists and a second later he heard the tearing of what probably was Derek’s shirt, followed by the sound of a belt being unbuckled.

Derek left the bed for a moment to get rid of his pants before coming back, caging Stiles’ body with his own. He felt one of Derek’s hands grab his waist before he was pulled against a bare chest, the other reached for Stiles’ softening cock, pumping it back into hardness.

“D-Derek…” the feeling of Derek’s hand on him was way better than he imagined, he was so fucking close. “S-stop, I’m gonna…”

Without any warning, Derek lined up his cock with Stiles’ hole and slammed in with one thrust, making Stiles wail. He stayed still for a few seconds, giving Stiles time to adjust before he pulled out and rammed back in.

Even with all the stretching he did with his fingers and the dildo, Stiles’ walls were still fucking tight around Derek. The first thrusts were painful; he bit his pillow trying to muffle his cries as Derek fucked him ruthlessly, whining every time he slammed into his hole.

Maybe submitting to a wolfed-out Alpha hadn’t been a good idea…

Without stopping, Derek manhandled Stiles’ hips in a new position, changing the angle of his cock. The sudden burst of pleasure as Derek hits his prostate ripped a chocked-off sob out of Stiles.

He didn’t know how long he laid there getting fucked by Derek after that; time was lost in a cloud of pleasure so intense that he couldn’t think of anything but Derek and the feeling of his cock hitting that spot inside him.

A familiar heat started building low in his stomach, he was so fucking close that he couldn’t help but whine for more. A few well aimed thrusts coupled with Derek’s hand stroking his cock and Stiles was coming so hard his vision got blurry, his inner muscles clamping around Derek.

Derek rammed his cock in Stiles’ hole a few more times before he notice something different. There was a strange pressure at the base of Derek’s cock, something that wasn’t there before.

“Oh my God, you’re knotting…”

His only response was a lick on his neck and another hard thrust; he could feel the knot starting to swell inside him before Derek pulled back, the knot catching on his rim before it was pushed back inside.

He knew werewolves had knots, Scott had told him one night after a few wolf-bane laced beers, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t found it incredibly hot. Not Scott, because eww, but the thoughts of Derek Hale and Knotting were enough to fuel his fantasies for a long time.

Grabbing stiles’ hips with both hands, Derek fucked Stiles even harder. Stiles could feel the knot getting bigger with every thrust until he was mewling every time it was pulled out. It felt so fucking good that he could feel himself getting hard again.

With one last shove, Derek buried his knot deep inside Stiles, the knot pressing directly against his prostate. The constant stimulation on his prostate and Derek’s hand stroking him again were all it took for him to come a second time. He came, clenching his rim around Derek’s knot. He only heard a small whine coming from Derek before his walls were being drenched with an inhuman amount of come.

Growling, Derek curled his arms around Stiles waist, trapping Stiles between the bed and his chest the moment he felt Stiles trying to move his body.

Stiles couldn’t help the soft whine that escaped his throat; the feeling of Derek’s Weight on his back is strangely soothing now that he’s not getting his brain fucked out of his body.

Derek fucks like an animal and Stiles can’t say that he hates it.

Another attempt to move is met by Derek’s fangs a on his neck and a deep growl.

“Hey.. Derek?”

Another growl. Not good.

“I know words are challenging for you dude, but I feel we should really talk about this..”

Whatever Stiles was going to say next was instantly forgotten when Derek’s hips started to move, trying to dig his knot even deeper into Stiles.

“Mine”

For once in his life Stiles is unable to say anything, it seems that having a knot rubbed against his prostate is the way to shut Stiles up, not that he’s complaining, really.

Any attempt at further communication is met by more growls, nips at his neck or more attempts to fuck the knot further into his body. Wincing after a particularly rough thrust, Stiles decides that it might be best to wait until Derek is a little less furry or at least until the knot shrinks a little.

Sighing, Stiles tries to get comfortable or as close to it as you can get when you have a heavy ass wolf on top of you.

 

~*~

 

 

_Darkness_

_A sensation of emptiness_

_He doesn’t know where he is_

_He can’t see anything_

_Where is he?_

_He tries to move, tries to speak_

_Nothing_

_Panic, fear_

_Where is he? Is he dead?_

_A sound, a whisper?_

_Something is calling him_

_In the distance, a small light flares_

_~*~_

He wakes up slowly.

There’s something at the back of his mind that he can’t quiet remember..

He’s about to go back to sleep when he feels the pain.

Yelping, Stiles falls off the bed, sheets tangled around his legs. He lies on the floor for a few seconds, the sharp pain on his lower body reminding him of last night.

“Derek?..” he whispers.

Nothing.

He glances at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 6:48 am, his dad will be home in less than an hour.

Slowly, Stiles removes the sheets from his body, the pain between his legs sharpens with every little movement. By the time he finally gets off the floor it’s already past seven. He looks around, tries to find any sign of Derek but finds nothing.

Of course, what was he expecting? Soft kisses and declarations of love? He knows it’s his fault, knows that he’s the one who spread his legs for the Alpha, that he shouldn’t expect anything in return and yet..

Tears fall down his cheeks before he can stop them.

He cries silently as gathers the dirty sheets and dumps them on the trash bin, he would have to take them out before his dad gets home.

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_9 Week later_

Pacing from one side of the room to the other, he still can’t believe he’s doing this. I mean, C’MON. This is stupid; this is the stupidest idea ever. And besides, it’s not like it’s even possible to begin with.

He knows it’s not possible, knows that he’s probably overreacting, that it’s only a nasty stomach bug that’s making him say hello to the toilet up close every morning.

But still, for some reason he just can’t ignore the little voice in his head telling him that he has all the symptoms; that everything matches with the timeline, that the small swell in his stomach might not be just the curly fries he has been carving all month. And besides, if Peter Hale can return from the dead, who knows what other weird shit werewolves can do?

It was that little voice that made him travel three towns south from Beacon Hills to a crappy little pharmacy to look at the small variety of pregnancy test they had to offer. He grabbed one of the tests that tell you either “Pregnant” or “Not Pregnant” instead of the cheap ones that only have confusing lines before bolting out of there and racing back home.

It’s been nine weeks since he let Derek fuck him, nine weeks, two day and sixteen hours but who the hell was counting, right?

 

_“Beep, Beep, Beep.”_

The sound of his alarm indicated that the five minutes were over.

With trembling hands he reaches for the test, he hesitates for a few seconds before he snorts and grabs it. This is stupid, he’s a man. He doesn’t have to worry about things like this, what the hell was he thinking? Rolling his eyes, he turns the test around to confirm his stupidity. After all, there’s no way this thing will say that he’s pr…

**Pregnant**

 

 

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Derek might seem like an asshole but He's not as bad as he seems...


End file.
